Disney world meets LOD
by Pitty English Skills
Summary: Guess what happens when 5 LOD characters go to disney world


[the next day Dart,Lavitz, Lloyd,Rose,Meru are sitting around in Lavitz's house thinking of what to do with their newfound vacation days.]  
  
Dart: " Five days of vacation, what do we do?"  
  
Lavitz: " Dunno, maybe we should go out of town."  
  
Rose: " Lavitz, when did you develop a brain? That's a great idea!"  
  
Lavitz: " Yeah, but where?"  
  
[As the 5 keep continue thinking about where to go. The gears in Lavitz head finally start turning.]  
  
Lavitz: " I GOT IT!"  
  
Dart: " Keep it, it's probably stupid anyway."  
  
Lavitz: " Nah! Hear me out this time!"  
  
Lloyd: " LET'S GO TO DISNEY WORLD!"  
  
Lavitz: " That's what I was gonna say you little shrimp!"  
  
Lloyd: " Just because you're taller than me doesn't make me a shrimp!"  
  
Dart: " Uh... yeah it does."  
  
Meru: " Lloyd, you're 5'8", you're the shortest one in this group!"  
  
Lloyd: " Damn you Meru."  
  
Dart: " ANYWAY, let's get back to the trip and not how short Lloyd is!"  
  
Lavitz: " Right, so when do we leave?"  
  
Lloyd: " TODAY!"  
  
Rose: " Um guys, there is a little thing called plane reservations."  
  
Dart: " What do we need a plane for, we can drive there!"  
  
Rose:HELL NO NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID ONT HE WAY TO SEA WORLD!!!!!!  
  
Dart: that was an accadent  
  
Lavitz:YOU MADE ME TALK TO A GAY COP!!!!!  
  
Dart: " Never mind what about a hotel?"  
  
Rose: ''do any of you even have a drivers licends?''  
  
Dart: "we dont need a drivers licends"  
  
Meru: " I don't think we'll be there that long do you?"  
  
Dart: " You saying that only means trouble."  
  
Lloyd: " Right, so let's plan this trip!"  
  
Lavitz: " Good idea Lloyd."  
[The 5 of them sit talking about when to leave and how to get down to Florida. They come to the conclusion that if they want to get a hotel to stay in they'd have to call the resort. They decide to stay at the Grand Polynesian in the park. Dart is designated to call the hotel.]  
  
  
Dart: " Why do I have to do it?"  
  
Rose: " Cause if we give the phone to either Lavitz or Lloyd, we'll never get a reservation."  
  
Dart: " Oh, makes sense."  
  
Meru: " Rose actually right."  
  
  
[Dart groaned and picked up the phone , dialing 411 information.]  
  
Operator: " State."  
  
Dart: " Florida."  
  
Operator: " City."  
  
Dart: " Orlando."  
  
Operator: " Listing."  
  
Dart: " The Grand Polynesian hotel in Walt Disney World."  
  
Operator: " Hold please."  
  
[After about a half-hour of droning and boring MUZAK. The receptionist at the hotel picks up. Dart speaks with the receptionist and makes reservations for 2 rooms, the last 2 to be exact. After hanging up the phone, Dart relays the information to the others.]  
  
Lavitz: " Man, the LAST 2 rooms?"  
  
Dart: " Yup, we got lucky."  
  
Lloyd: " Damn right!"  
  
[In Florida SKIP THE DRIVING!]  
  
Meru: " My head hurts."  
  
Rose: " Mine too."  
  
Dart: " If Lavitz and Lloyd hadn't stopped singing I'd have thrown them both out of the car. And that theme song! It's so DAMN repetitive! And they kept singing it!"  
  
Lavitz & Lloyd: [somewhat in harmony]: " 'Get up on your feet, put your hands together, sing along , we'll party on forever!' "   
  
Dart,Meru,Rose: " KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
Lavitz,Lloyd: [w/ hurt looks]: " Sorry."  
  
Meru: " Let's just check in and got to sleep!"  
  
Dart: " Good idea man."  
  
{ the group grab their luggage from the back of the car and walked up the to hotel. Dart checks them in and they go up to their rooms. The girls go off to one room and the guys go off to the other. They all agree to meet in the lobby at 8:00 the next morning to explore the park. They decide to go to the Magic Kingdom and explore first.]  
  
** The next morning**  
  
Lavitz: [on the phone] " Hello?"  
  
Rose: [groggily] " Lavitz??"  
  
Lavitz: [laughing] " Hold up the phone let Meru hear this!"  
  
Rose: [mumbles]  
  
Lavitz: " GET YOUR SWIMSUITS GUYS, WE GOING ON A WATER RIDE! YEEHAW!"   
  
Meru: [in the background] " Oh my God, he's an idiot."  
  
[Rose hangs up the phone on Lavitz.]  
  
** 1 Hour Later or at least it seemed like one**  
  
[Lavitz is sitting in the lobby waiting for the others. It was actually 10:00, 4 hours after he called. The first person he sees is Rose.]  
  
Lavitz: " Where were you, I called 4 hours ago?"  
  
Rose: " Um...didn't we agree on 8:00?"  
  
Lavitz: " Yeah, and its 10:00."  
  
Rose: " Then what are you doing calling us at 6am?"  
  
Lavitz: " I thought you needed an early start."  
  
[The next person to arrive is Dart.]  
  
Dart: " How long have you been down here Lavitz?"   
  
Lavitz: " Since 7:00."  
  
[The next person to arrive is Meru.]  
  
Meru: " Am I late?"  
  
Lavitz: " Yeah, about 3 hours."  
  
Meru: " Damn."  
  
[And the last person to arrive is Lloyd.]  
  
lloyd: " Aw, I'm the last one."  
  
Lavitz: " Yup, now let's go!"  
  
[They all leave the hotel and head for the Magic Kingdom.]  
  
Meru: " What do we ride first?"  
  
Lavitz,Lloyd: " SPLASH MOUNTAIN!"  
  
Dart: " I'll go with that."  
  
Meru: " Sounds good."  
  
Rose: " Splash Mountain it is."  
  
[The 5 make their way to Splash Mountain. They stand in line and wait their turns. After a while they get on the ride and go through the entire thing, twice. All 5 are completely drenched when they get off the ride. They all decide to split up. Meru and lloyd go to Tomorrow Land to ride Space Mountain, Dart and Lavitzgo to Fantasyland because Lavitz talked Dart into going on the spinning teacups with him. And Rose walks to Disney-MGM and goes to ride The Tower Of Terror.]  
  
Dart: " Okay ya'll we'll meet at Main Street, U.S.A. in 4 hours."  
  
[First we follow Rose to Disney-MGM to ride The Tower Of Terror. Rose stands in line and waits until she can get on.]  
  
Rose: " Eh, this thing don't seem so scary."  
  
Random Person#1: " This looks so scary."  
  
Rose: [thinks] 'Must be a teenager.'  
  
Random Person#2: " Don't worry, it's nothing."  
  
Rose: [thinks] 'Common sense will tell ya that, it's just a ride.'  
  
[Rose finally gets on the ride and Random persons #1 & 2 are on the ride as well. Everyone is strapped in and the ride begins. It comes up and the shoots down.]  
  
Rose: " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
[We next see Rose she's a little wobbly and shaking.]  
  
Rose; [thinks] 'I'm never getting on the thing again, it's scary as hell.'  
  
Random Person#1: " Wow that girl looks like she got scared out of her wits, that was nothing."  
  
[We travel to Fantasyland with Dart and Lavitz.]  
  
Dart: " Lavitz I am NOT getting on this little baby ride with you!"  
  
Lavitz: " It's not a baby ride!"  
  
Dart: " How do you know, have you been here before?"  
  
Lavitz: " Yeah, I rode this like 20 times."  
  
Dart: " Whatever."  
  
[Dart and Lavitz get in line for the oh-so-manly ride, the spinning teacups and are surrounded by little children.]  
  
Dart: " We look like freaks."  
  
Lavitz: [smiling] " No we don't. See, there's 2 more adults in line with us."  
  
Dart: " Yeah, two women, with children."  
  
Little Kid#1: " Mommy, Mommy, I want to ride in the pink one!"  
  
Lavitz: [turns around] " NO I want the pink one! I'm in front of you so HAHA!"  
  
Dart: " Stop it, you're arguing with a kid."  
  
Little Kid#1: " Mommy, that man was mean to me!"  
  
Lavitz: [turns around again] " Hi, I'm Lavitz!"  
  
[The woman promptly slaps Lavitz across the face as Dart looks away in disgust.]  
  
Woman w/ Kid: " How dare you be so cruel to a child."  
  
[In Tomorrow Land.]  
  
Lloyd: " This is gonna be so much fun!"  
  
Meru: " Yo Lloyd, do you ever wonder how they make these ride run?"  
  
Lloyd: " No, not really, but I bet you're gonna find out aren't you Meru?"  
  
meru: " It wouldn't be an adventure if I didn't."  
  
Lloyd: " Oh God, just don't get us thrown out."  
  
[Meru and Lloyd SOMEHOW sneak out of line and find their way to the Space Mountain control room.]  
  
Meru: [whispering] " That's it!"  
  
Lloyd: [whispering] " Okay, let's go."  
  
[The troublesome duo make their way into the control room and admire all the buttons, flashy gadgets, and shiny things.]  
  
Lloyd: [amazed] " Wow!"  
  
Meru: " Huma don't touch anything will ya."  
  
[Too late. Lloyd walked up the a panel and started pushing random buttons almost instinctively.]  
  
Lloyd: " Hey look, the button that starts everything."  
  
Meru: " Lloyd don't touch it. Let's just go."  
  
[Lloyddoesn't listen and pushes it anyway. Luckily everyone is in their seats and strapped in.]  
  
Meru: " Lloyd!!"  
  
Lloyd: " OOOOOO, the switch that makes it go faster!"  
  
Meru: " Lloyd. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
[Lloyd slowly pushes the switch, until it reaches the max and the switch snaps off.]  
  
Lloyd: " Uh-oh, I think I broke it."  
  
Meru: " BROKE WHAT?"  
  
Security guard: " Hey, what are you two doing in here!?!"  
  
Lloyd: " You might wanna stop the thing, it's going too fast! And I broke the lever."  
  
Meru: " Lloyd YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Lloyd: " Whoops... RUN!"  
  
[Lloyd and Meru run for the door BUT are being chased by the security guard. The duo run from Tomorrow Land to Main Street, U.S.A. Where Dart,Lavitz and Rose are waiting for them.]  
  
Dart: " I bet those two idiots got in trouble."  
  
Rose: " Yup."  
  
Lavitz " Look, here they come."  
  
Lloyd & Meru: " HELP US!"  
  
Security guard: " Get back here you hoodlums!"  
  
Lloyd: " Hoodlums? We're wrestlers!"  
  
Meru: " Shut up and run!"  
  
[Dart,Lavitz and Rose go into a dead sprint for the front gate with Lloyd and Meru directly in tow, still screaming. They make it to the gate and the guard stops.]  
  
Security guard: " You are all FOREVER BANNED FROM DISNEY WORLD!"  
  
Rose: " But what about our stuff?"  
  
[The guard turns his back and goes back to his post. Little to their knowledge 5 of the Disney characters witnessed the entire thing.]  
  
Lloyd: " Let's go back and get our stuff!"  
  
Lavitz: " Exactly!"  
  
Dart: " Fine, but we can't get caught."  
  
[Our five main characters stroll back through the gate just to be encountered by Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, some guy dressed up as Aladdin, and Timon.]  
  
Lavitz: " Holy shit, what'd we do?"  
  
[Aladdin comes up to Lavitz and shoves him, Lavitz looks offended.]  
  
Aladdin: " You're not allowed here."  
  
Meru: " LIKE HELL WE AREN'T!"  
  
Dart: " We just want to get our stuff and leave."  
  
Aladdin: " Not without a fight."  
  
Lloyd: " You're kidding, we're wrestlers, we'll kill you guys."  
  
Dart:Wrestlers?  
  
Rose: " Yeah, I don't feel like beating up my daughters' favorite cartoon character."  
  
Dart:daughter?  
  
[Aladdin looks offended for the rest of the toons and goes to punch Lloyd in the face. He connects and Lavitz and the others are now very angry. Lavitz lets out a war-like cry and spears Donald Duck straight in the middle of the costume. lloyd laughs and gets kicked in the stomach by Goofy.]  
  
Lloyd: " NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"  
  
[Lloyd dropkicks Goofy to the ground and an entire 5-on-5 'match' breaks out. Using all their Fighting skills the guys keep wailing on the Disney characters. But then they get the upper hand.]  
  
Aladdin: " Alright guys, full force!"  
  
[The Disney rush the 5 of them , but they have quite a surprise. Dart kicks Mickey in the stomach. Lloyd gets a few good hits on Goofy and hits him with the Bottom's Up. Meru hits on Aladdin but Aladdin doesn't fall so in turn Rose puts Aladdin in the VerteBreaker. Lavitz and Lloyd double team Donald Duck and hit him . Timon is the only Disney character standing and the 5 of them gang up on him, beating him mercilessly. They quickly run to the hotel and get their things and check out.]  
  
Lavitz: [@ hotel reception desk] " Hi, we're checking out but we're not coming back!"  
  
[Lavitz leaves the keys and runs out of the door with the rest of the guys. They speed off from Disney World.]  
  
**In the Car**  
  
Dart: [driving] " Great, Disney World hates us."  
  
Lavitz: " Eh, so what, we beat up 5 characters."  
  
Meru: " We beat up the most POPULAR character in Disney history."  
  
Dart: " Yeah there's that."  
  
Meru: " That's gonna be on the news tonight."  
  
Lavitz: " Let's check into a different hotel and go to a different theme park."  
  
Lloyd: " Good idea ."  
  
[  



End file.
